starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II version history/Patch 1.1
Patch 1.1 Patch 1.1.3 Version 1.1.3.16939 General *New game categories have been added to filter Tower Defense and Tug of War custom maps. Balance *TERRAN **Thor *** This unit will now prioritize attacking ground combat units over Medivacs. Bug Fixes *Fixed a desync that could occur when trying to watch replays that had a dependency on bank files. Patch 1.1.2 Version 1.1.2.16755 *Players will no longer receive achievement toasts while their status is set to "Busy." *The messaging when attempting to load a saved game or replay from a previous version has been clarified *Adjusted the amount of points earned and lost by random team participants to properly reflect the strength of a player's teammates. Balance *PROTOSS **Buildings ***Nexus life and shields increased from 750/750 to 1000/1000. **Void Ray ***Damage level 1 increased from 5 to 6 (+4 armored). ***Damage level 2 decreased from 10 (+15 armored) to 8 (+8 armored). ***Flux Vanes speed upgrade bonus decreased from 1.125 to 0.703. *TERRAN **Buildings ***Barracks requirement changed from Command Center to Supply Depot. ***Supply Depot life increased from 350 to 400. **Medivac ***Acceleration reduced from 2.315 to 2.25. ***Speed reduced from 2.75 to 2.5. **Reaper ***Nitro Packs speed upgrade now has a Factory Requirement. **Thor ***Energy bar removed. ***250mm Strike Cannons is now cooldown-based on a 50-second cooldown. Ability starts with cooldown available (usable immediately after upgrade is researched). *ZERG **Buildings ***Hatchery life increased from 1250 to 1500. ***Lair life increased from 1800 to 2000. ***Spawning Pool life increased from 750 to 1000. ***Spire life increased from 600 to 850. ***Ultralisk Cavern life increased from 600 to 850. **Corruptor ***Energy bar removed. ***Corruption is now cooldown-based on a 45-second cooldown. Ability starts with cooldown expired (must wait for full 45-second cycle before usable). **Infestor ***Fungal Growth now prevents Blink. **Roach ***Range increased from 3 to 4. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where players could not cast the Feedback spell on Point Defense Drones. *Fixed an issue where the Phoenix would continue to channel Graviton Beam after the target died. *Fixed an issue that would cause Larvae to spawn and be hidden behind Zerg eggs. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to navigate to the Single Player page or watch replays after canceling map downloads from the queue. *Fixed a desync that could occur on user-created maps with custom mod dependencies. Patch 1.1.1 Version 1.1.1.16605 Bug Fixes * Fixed an issue where Ultralisk cleave range was being unintentionally extended by larger targets. * Fixed an issue where the Phoenix's Graviton Beam was automatically canceled if you used it just after the Phoenix reached 50 energy. * Fixed an issue where queuing Return Cargo on a worker would cause it to ignore the built-in delay after it finished gathering. * Fixed an issue where players watching older replays or saved games would experience stuttering. * Fixed an issue where some Mac users were unable to join games properly. Patch 1.1.0 Version 1.1.0.16561 General * The Standard (US) and Standard for Lefties (US) hotkey configurations are now available in all regions. * A new game clock has been added. Players can now instantly see how long they've been in their current mission or match. This feature can be turned on or off in the Gameplay Options menu. * A new Quick Save option is now available for the single-player campaign. Players can now quickly save their mission progress by pressing Ctrl + Q. * A new System Panel has been added. Players can now view their local time and FPS while in game by mousing over the Menu (F10) button in the upper-left hand corner of the game screen. Laptop users can also view Wi-Fi signal strength and battery levels. * Sight granted by death reveal no longer lifts Fog of War. Units revealed in this manner are not targetable. * (Mac only) Moved StarCraft II data files and settings from the Documents folder into the Application Support folder. * Support for NVIDIA 3D Vision has been added. To experience StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty in 3D on your desktop or notebook, you will need 3D Vision. For more information, visit www.nvidia.com/Starcraft3D Balance Changes * PROTOSS ** Zealot *** Build time increased from 33 to 38. *** Warp Gate cooldown increased from 23 to 28. * TERRAN ** Battlecruiser *** Ground damage decreased from 10 to 8. ** Bunker *** Build time increased from 30 to 35. ** Reaper *** Build time increased from 40 to 45. ** Siege Tank *** Siege mode damage changed from 50 to 35 (+15 armored). *** Upgrade damage changed from +5 to +3 (+2 armored). * ZERG ** Ultralisk *** Ram ability removed. Ultralisk will now use normal attack against buildings. *** Damage decreased from 15 (+25 armored) to 15 (+20 armored). * Maps ** Desert Oasis *** Destructible Rocks have been added to make natural expansions easier to protect. *** Center Xel'Naga Tower area has been narrowed. StarCraft II Editor Improvements * Added new requirement types: Odd, Divide, Mod, Multiply. * Added a chance field to effect data. * Added support for the Slider dialog control type. * Added a trigger to deal damage from a unit. * Added a trigger event response to provide the amount a player or unit property changes. * Added a trigger event when an effect executes. * New Trigger Editor functions: ** Save Data Conversation State Value (Action). ** Load Data Conversation State Value (Action). ** Players On Team (returns Player Group associated with teams in game lobby). ** Unit Owner Changes (Event). ** Old Unit Owner (returns player ID in response to Unit Owner Changes). ** New Unit Owner (returns player ID in response to Unit Owner Changes). * XP, Level, and Bounty unit properties can now be modified by triggers. * Banks now save/restore XP, learned abilities, and items. * Message Window now includes a time stamp for each message. * An actor event is now dispatched when a missile cannot hit its target. * When loading documents with Battle.net-only dependencies, you will now be prompted to log in and download the dependency data, rather than failing to load. * Game variants now automatically use the default melee variants for new maps, without requiring manual generation. This will not take effect for maps created prior to this patch. * The Custom game variant is no longer automatically included when other non-default variants are defined. * Increased the maximum recharge vital rate for heal effects. Bug Fixes * Battle.net ** Chat windows no longer vanish when exiting a multiplayer map or campaign mission. ** Fixed an issue where players would still receive toasts when their status was set to busy. * Custom Games ** Default race in a game lobby is now properly set to Random. ** Players can now configure the lobby for 1v5 matches. ** The search functionality for map searches has been improved. ** Lobby hosts will now receive a toast when an invited player declines an invitation. ** Custom game lobbies will now remember the game mode chosen under a category. ** Fixed an issue where changing the category to "Custom" would default the teams to 5v3. ** Fixed an issue where custom maps could not be reported from the map preview screen. * Gameplay ** General *** If a unit loads into a transport, missiles targeting it will no longer target similar units in the area. *** Structures damaged during construction will no longer count towards structures lost. *** Fixed an issue where builders waiting for an area to clear could block units trying to leave the area. *** Fixed an issue with inventory drop range checks. *** Fixed an issue that, in certain cases, allowed a command to be issued that did not appear on the command card ** Interface *** Queue tooltips now display information about what is in progress. *** Fixed an issue where the back button would not always return players to the score screen properly. ** Terran *** Marines trained at multiple Barracks will now prefer a Barracks with a Reactor over one with a Tech Lab or no attachment. *** SCVs will now load into the closest Command Center if multiple are within range. ** Zerg *** Creep now recedes properly when an AI-controlled Hatchery, Lair, or Hive is destroyed. * StarCraft II Editor ** The Player Leaves Game event now fires when a player leaves or they are defeated/victorious. ** Loading screen progress bar option now works when using Melee loading screen type. ** Test Document now works properly on maps with Battle.net-only dependencies. ** Publishing a new file using Major revision will now properly set the document version to 1.0. ** Publish dialog now properly remembers the Show Real Name setting from previous publish. ** File preview panel now displays author's real name if that option was set during publishing. ** The Import module will now allow importing an override Assets.txt file. ** Undoing a terrain object modification will now also undo associated terrain changes. ** Editor will display document text from another locale if no text for the active locale exists. ** Copying points with custom models will display the model properly on the pasted point. ** It is no longer possible to have multiple default variants in the Game Variants dialog. ** Removed icon support for attribute and variant definitions, as Battle.net does not display these. ** Fixed issues with invalid map bounds when creating 32x32 maps. ** Fixed issues with poor performance in the Terrain Editor when scroll bars are visible. ** Fixed issues with drag-and-drop in Trigger Editor when tracking is not enabled. ** Fixed an issue that would cause a crash if multiple unit forms had too many abilities. ** Fixed an issue with temporary publish names in the Publish dialog still verifying the original name. ** Fixed an issue with the Unit Manipulates Item trigger. ** Fixed excessive delays on some systems when saving files using the Smaller Files option, and also when publishing Locked files. ** Fixed preview panel display in Terrain Editor palettes. ** Fixed performance issues in Terrain Editor when modifying terrain with many road tiles on the map. ** Fixed initial display of variables in the Trigger Debugging Window. ** Fixed generated script for built-in attribute values, which caused them to not be accessed properly. ** Fixed action list when modifying a Custom Script action without sub-views enabled. ** Fixed loading map dependency data. ** Fixed an issue where loading complex bank files would cause the client to disconnect from Battle.net. * Technical Issues ** Fixed an issue where unplugging headphones could cause the game to freeze. ** Fixed an issue where XP systems running with Unicode characters enabled could prevent a player from starting a multiplayer game. 1